


'Til Death Do Us Part

by MagicBats



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Big Mafia Daddy, Daddy Kink, Discipline, F/M, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Becoming the personal play-thing for a powerful triad boss was never on my bucket list, but life has a funny way of throwing you curve balls when you least expect it. Fortunately, this turn of events suits me just fine.





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how you look at the context of the relationship herein, it might be considered coercion which would give it a dubious consent angle but from my perspective as the writer, everything depicted in this story will be done so willingly. The consent may not always be vocalized, and it might even seem to be given grudgingly. Its still there though and you've got fair warning before proceeding. 
> 
> Also depending on how you look at it, this might just be self insert fantasy fulfillment but, well ... thats not always a bad thing, in my opinion. If anyone bothers to read this, I hope you like it and do feel free to comment! Nothing makes me happier than hearing what people think of my writing!

 

 

Finding Chang poolside wasn't necessarily out of the ordinary – in fact, it was a fairly common occurrence. He was quite fond of cooling off in the tepid water after running around in the sweltering Roanapur heat all day and the simple joy of being able to swim laps at his leisure suited him. He wasn't quite so ambitious as to take up the hobby of a more taxing form of exercise and this was where he often retreated whenever he had the free time to indulge. At this point it was almost expected to find him in the enclosed pool room. If he wasn't in his office, this was the next best place to check.

 

But I knew something was wrong as soon as I poked my head inside only to find him sitting upright in his beach chair, rigid as a rock, with the phone pressed tight to his ear. I'd clearly stumbled upon a developing problem and I momentarily considered leaving him alone to smooth it out in peace but I decided to press my luck anyway. He'd been particularly busy the last few days and I hadn't seen a lot of him in that time so I was starting to get lonely. Maybe it was just a stubborn streak a mild wide, or perhaps just bad judgment on my part, but either way I decided to test the waters despite common sense warning me against interrupting his business affairs.

 

As quietly as possible, I carefully shut the door behind me and the soft click from the latch caught the attention of Chang's on duty bodyguard who turned to glare in my direction. I narrowed my eyes right back, trying to silently impart upon him that I just wanted to spend even a scant few minutes with my powerful lover. He swatted his hand at me in response, trying to shoo me off like a troublesome stray that was getting a little too familiar with the person feeding it scraps, which I did not appreciate in the slightest and I promptly flipped him the bird.

 

He was loyal to Chang, not me, and I understood that but he didn't have to be so rude about it.

 

Shen had just opened his mouth to no doubt hiss at me to fuck off in his broken English when Chang issued a curt goodbye before snapping his phone shut to disconnect the call. Both of us turned our attention to the triad boss who heaved a tired sigh as he tossed the plastic device onto the little side table next to his chair. I studied his posture for a short moment in the ensuing silence, noting the tense line of his shoulders, before taking a steadying breath and stepping forward. I couldn't exactly justify turning back now which just meant I'd have to turn up the charm meter to full blast.

 

“There you are! I've been looking for you!” Cooing sweetly, I sidled up alongside the beach chair while deliberately ignoring Shen's less than pleasant facial expression with a pointed determination. “I was wondering where you'd disappeared to! I should've known to look by the pool ...”

 

Much to my disappointment, Chang didn't even act like he'd heard me but Shen was quick to fill in the gap of quiet with a hushed bark that made me jump. I spun around just long enough to fix him with a look that could've killed before turning back to the focus of my desire. Allowing myself only a split second to make the decision, I quickly swooped down and planted an eager kiss to the side of Chang's face that I hoped would get his attention for even just a short moment.

 

“Let me make you a drink, daddy.” I murmured on a sultry tone as I pulled back just enough to gauge his reaction, secretly reveling in the rough scratch his stubbly cheek left on my lips.

 

“Not right now, princess.” Chang said at last, the term of endearment doing very little to ease any of the gravelly tension in his voice. I couldn't help but pout at the hint of bite in his words as I watched him shift into a more comfortable position on the chair so he could cross his legs. “Unfortunately I'm a little busy at the moment. There are a few things I need to deal with .”

 

My frown deepened at that. Regardless of what he'd said, Chang wasn't making any effort to get up and go get dressed so he could deal with this alleged business and, while I understood that he did indeed keep a busy schedule, I was quite certain that he could spare just a _few_ minutes for me. It just didn't seem fair for him to brush me off like this, especially not when I'd been waiting for him so patiently up until this point.

 

Despite my better judgment, I decided to press the issue and stepped around to stand in front of him. “Stay with me for just a little while, Mister Chang? Pleeease?” I urged him, practically begging, as I dropped down onto my knees and reached out to place my hands on his damp, bare legs.

 

The muscles under my fingers didn't even flinch at my touch, he just remained as stoic as a statue, so I took a quick breath to further plead my case. But I didn't even get so much as a word out before Shen exploded in a barely subdued rage, hollering in a whirlwind of fast paced and unintelligible Chinese that was undoubtedly directed solely at me. I jolted in shock and my heart leaped into my throat as I jerked my wide eyes up to look at him. His face twisted in righteous fury, Shen stomped around the chair so he could reach for me and I started to pull back on instinct alone but a quick hand from Chang stopped both of us in our tracks.

 

“Its alright.” He said to me before directing a short string of Chinese at Shen who obediently backed off to resume his position just behind Chang's chair. I watched on in silence, completely lost when they were speaking their native language, until Chang turned back to address me in English once again. “I thought we talked about this, princess.”

 

“I'm sorry, Mister Chang. I just miss you ...” I murmured, frowning once again at the pinched tone in his voice. His expression was as unreadable as ever though with those dark sunglasses perched on his nose, so I slowly allowed my gaze to drift over his shoulder to cautiously regard Shen. “What was he trying to say to me?”

 

With a soft click of his tongue, Chang casually folded his big hands atop his bent knee and shrugged. “He said you're an impudent little American whore who needs to learn her place and show some respect.” My face immediately burnt hot and I opened my mouth to retaliate, or perhaps defend myself and my actions, but he was quick to silence me with an expectantly cocked brow. Feeling quite abashed, I clamped my lips shut as I withered back onto my haunches and waited for him to finish. “He's not wrong, you know.” Chang continued slowly, no doubt waiting to see if I would try to interrupt him. “Your manners are sorely lacking and you can't seem to read a room for shit. If you were a man, or perhaps not quite as beautiful as you are, I probably would've had you chopped up into mince meat by now.”

 

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. “B-but -!”

 

The words caught in my throat when his hand lashed out with an unexpected quickness. It seemed like my blood ran cold when the rough pads of his fingers found my chin, firmly pushing up until my mouth snapped shut once again and all I could seem to do was stare at him in wide eyed surprise. I'd probably never get used to seeing how fast he could move in moments like this.

 

“But,” Chang intoned as if he were finishing my sentence for me. “You are neither a man nor an ugly woman. Your beauty makes me feel inclined to be a little more forgiving towards your actions. However that patience can only stretch so far. Do you understand?”

 

Not daring to speak, I carefully nodded my head.

 

“Good. Then when I tell you that I have work to do, what do you say?” He asked me in a tone of voice that was far too cold for my liking.

 

Regret washed over me like a bucket of ice water. It hadn't been my intention to displease Chang like this nor step out of line. I'd only wanted to enjoy his company for a little while but now I wasn't so sure how to appease him or convey how sorry I was for apparently being such a bother. What did he want me to say? What was the right answer? Would I be in even more trouble if I didn't tell him exactly what he wanted to hear?

 

Uncertainty overwhelmed me and, afraid of giving the wrong response, I found myself sullenly lowering my gaze. It quickly became apparent that it was, perhaps expectedly, the wrong choice to make when Chang's fingers dug into my jaw and he roughly jerked my head back at such an angle that I was forced to look at him again.

 

“Look at me when I'm talking to you.” He hissed, pinching my skin hard enough to make me whimper. “Consider that your first lesson in etiquette, princess. Its rude to look elsewhere when someone is speaking, especially when they're of a higher station than you. Even if I was screaming in your face and threatening to kill you, you must always maintain eye contact. You're not some gutter rat off the street. Act like it.”

 

This time when I nodded my head it was quick and erratic. On some level I understood that this wasn't just about my lack of delicacy. It seemed that phone call had really put Chang in an agitated mood, but that didn't mean I was any less unnerved by his behavior. He'd been stern with me before but nothing quite like this.

 

“And thats another thing,” Chang said on a drawn out sigh as he twisted around to reach for his pack of cigarettes with his free hand. Letting his words hang in the air, he waited until the crisp paper was secured between his lips with the tip slowly burning red before he turned his attention to me again. “If I ask you something, I expect a verbal response. You aren't a toddler even though you might act like one sometimes. Use your goddamn words when you answer me.”

 

“Y-yes, sir.” I rushed to say, stammering over the words in the process.

 

His posture finally relaxed a little at that and the grip on my chin loosened to something a bit less painful. Taking a moment to study me, Chang took a long drag on his cigarette before blowing the swirling smoke right into my face and I had to make a pointed effort to keep my gaze locked on his dark sunglasses when my eyes started to burn in response.

 

“Now I'm only gonna' ask you once more. When I tell you that I'm busy and have work to do, how should you respond?”

 

Gnawing on my bottom lip, I wracked my brain for the right words to say. It was sometimes difficult to anticipate what he wanted and the cultural differences weren't exactly helping my anxiety on the matter. Was there some ancient Chinese proverb about respecting your elders enough to understand that 'no' means no? Would it only further piss him off if I didn't quote it word for word? Clearly my foolhardy nature had really put me in quite the pickle this time and I really hoped I'd be able to skate my way through it somehow or another.

 

“I should be understanding ...” I ventured slowly, cautiously, with my mind still running a mile a minute. But it seemed that wasn't the answer he was looking for when he cocked a less than impressed brow and I felt my cheeks grow warm as I hurriedly continued.“I should back off when you tell me that you've got work to do and not beg for your attention. A-and I shouldn't make a scene in front of your men either.”

 

“And?” Chang further prompted me in a surprisingly gentle, albeit leading, tone.

 

My lips pulled into a frown at that. What more could I say? What was left that I hadn't already covered?

 

Apparently seeing the confusion on my face, he donned a rather cruel smirk and pinched my chin tight again so he could lead me into a nodding motion against my will. “And you say 'yes, daddy. I know you're a busy man and I'll be warming your bed for you whenever you're ready to see me'.” He supplied in a rather patronizing voice that made my chest feel tight with shame.

 

My expression scrunched up in obvious humiliation at his words but when he graciously inclined his head towards me, I was left with no other choice than to bite the bullet and echo the sentiment on a clipped tone. “Yes, daddy. You're a busy man and I'll be warming your bed for you when you're ready to see me.”

 

“Good girl.” Chang finally conceded and he released his grip on my chin so he could recline back into his chair.

 

I immediately rolled back onto the balls of my feet as I brought a hand up to gingerly massage the bruised skin along my jaw, wincing at the contact. Certain that he'd left finger marks in the wake of his punishing grip, I steadied myself to stand and make a mortifying retreat with my metaphorical tail tucked between my legs but a sudden movement from Chang made me pause. I glanced up to find him uncrossing his legs in favor of placing his feet flat on the floor so that he was practically straddling the chair and I suddenly found myself too scared to move. Don't tell me …

 

“Take your panties off.”

 

Goddammit.

 

“Please,” I half croaked even as I obediently stood up and reached underneath my skirt to do as he'd said. My skin was already crawling in anticipation of what was to come but I was complying, albeit grudgingly, so Chang couldn't exactly fault me for trying to plead with him. “Please, Mister Chang. I'm sorry. I promise I wont ever do that again.”

 

“What are you already blubbering about?” He asked me with a click of his tongue that told me everything I needed to know. My fate was already sealed and it likely had been since I'd first stepped into the pool room. “You should be grateful that I'm not asking Shen here what I should do with you. He'd no doubt suggest that a good beating with a bamboo chute would straighten you right out. And trust me when I say that you don't want that. I'm actually being quite lenient with you, princess.”

 

To really drive his point home, Chang fixed me with a cruel smile that made goosebumps erupt across my skin and I shivered. I knew I couldn't talk my way out of this though so I hesitatingly stepped out of my panties before awkwardly sidling up alongside his chair. Despite the lesson he was still actively imparting upon me, I couldn't quite find it in me to lift my gaze and look at him which left me staring uncertainly down at my balled up hands. I already knew what was coming but I couldn't seem to make my body move into the position he wanted. It was embarrassing, demeaning and infantilizing but I didn't exactly have a say in the matter.

 

Of course Chang didn't miss my hesitance. Not by a long shot, and he heaved a tired sigh that only served to make me feel even more foolish than I already did. “Don't drag this out any more than it needs to be. Just lay down across my lap and do be quick about it. I really need to leave soon.”

 

The fact he wasn't willing to put this off until later, but was rather making a deliberate decision to punish me immediately, did not exactly bode well for the future of my ass. A sobering thought indeed, but there clearly wasn't any room for negotiations here.

 

Silently reminding myself that I'd technically signed up for this as a part of my relationship with Chang, I took a steadying breath and shuffled closer so that I could lower myself down across his legs. It took me a long moment to find a semi comfortable position but he waited patiently for me to stop squirming, a feat in and of itself, before he reached out to smooth the rough palm of his hand over the curve of my backside. I jumped at the touch and he chuckled around his cigarette in response.

 

“Don't misunderstand what I said earlier,” He murmured lightly as he hooked his fingers under the hem of my skirt and folded it up around my waist. “You're not necessarily a bad girl and I _am_ quite fond of you. But you seem to forget your position quite often which means that I'm just gonna' have to be more strict with you for a while. At least until you understand how to behave a little better.”

 

I started to nod my head in quiet acknowledgment but I quickly caught myself. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

 

His hand came to rest on the swell of my bare ass, staying there for a moment, and the intense heat radiating off of his palm made me tremble. “Do you hate me?”

 

Tensing in surprise, I blinked widely at the adjacent wall and for a split second I almost wasn't too sure how to answer that. “Of course not. I know tha -”

 

Before I could even finish my sentence, his hand shot up and crashed back down onto my flesh faster than I could comprehend. A loud _crack_ rang through the room and I clenched my teeth, seething, when the stinging heat immediately enveloped my defenseless backside. My vision momentarily blurred from the force of the hit and it had just started to correct itself when the second smack came before I'd even properly recovered from the first. Over and over again, he'd give me just enough time to comprehend the strike and really feel the burning pain, but not enough to actually steady myself, before delivering another punishing blow. It left me reeling and I writhed on Chang's lap, desperately clutching at the side of the chair with a white knuckled grip.

 

It hurt, that was for damn sure, but I didn't hate him for it. Not really anyway, no matter how much my bruised ego may have said otherwise. It was just another part of our dynamic – a part of the power exchange between us and I accepted that. Perhaps I even enjoyed it a little bit since, depending on your perspective, he'd still taken the time to pay attention to me despite those business matters he needed to attend to. So in a way it wasn't _all_ bad.

 

That didn't mean I wasn't relieved when it was over though and I gasped breathlessly as I went limp across his lap. Chang's hands were big and strong, rough with callouses from years of hard work, and that was never more apparent than when he was laying into you during a spanking. My ass felt raw with bruises and welts alike, the skin stinging like a million tiny needle pinpricks in the air conditioned room. But he'd finished doling out what was very likely a well deserved punishment, my wrong had been thoroughly righted by his estimation, and Chang's thick fingers were quick to smooth over my blistering skin in comforting circles. It did very little to truly ease the pain but I appreciated the gesture anyway.

 

“You must try to remember yourself, princess.” He said lightly as a final reminder, as if I needed another after that beating. “Just because you want something doesn't mean you're going to get it.”

 

That seemed awfully ironic coming from him but I wisely kept those thoughts to myself.

 

“I know,” I said instead, trying to sniffle back the tears stinging my eyes. “I'm sorry, Mister Chang. I'll be more patient next time.”

 

Humming almost thoughtfully, he gave my shoulder a gentle nudge to prompt me up off his lap. I had to move slowly, the ache in my backside gripping me tight with each movement, but I eventually got my legs under me and stood up. As I rather abashedly smoothed my skirt back down into place, I stole a furtive glance at Shen who, although still standing dutifully behind his boss, had apparently been kind enough to look away during my humiliating trial. I couldn't say I was unappreciative of that small kindness, even if it was just an afterthought to make me feel better, but on the flip side I almost felt obligated to apologize to him now. It would probably be the right thing to do anyway, seeing as he had tried to keep me out of the pool room in the first place.

 

Maybe if I'd just listened to him, my ass wouldn't be on fire right about now.

 

I started to say something to the seasoned bodyguard when Chang hauled himself up out of the chair with an exhausted groan. Deciding to save my apology for later, I quickly skittered out of his way so he could go about his business and, for better or worse, he didn't spare me so much as another glance. With Shen hot on his heels like an obedient, well trained dog, the two of them made a bee line for the door and I quickly found myself standing alone in the humid room. Conflicting emotions raged inside my body as I turned to retrieve my panties but a burst of white in my peripheral gave me pause.

 

Glancing down, I somehow wasn't particularly surprised to see that Chang had left behind his fluffy white towel for the house keepers to pick up later. It was his prerogative to do so, and I couldn't exactly fault him for it, but the longer I stared at the crisp cotton the more I started to wonder at its significance.

 

My curiosity eventually won out and I bent down to scoop it up, hesitating just a moment before bringing it up to my face. A small sniff was all it took for Chang's scent to overwhelm my senses and I groaned at the realization that it was just as strong as it would've been if he were still standing here in front of me. His favorite cologne was heady and strong, sophisticated despite its somewhat potent notes of cherry wood that brought to mind images of a seedy bar, and it mixed with the strong smell of cigarettes to create a truly intoxicating aroma. Lashes fluttering, I practically smothered my face with the used towel as I blindly crawled onto the chair he'd once occupied with my knees bent and my throbbing ass up in the air.

 

When I finally gave into the temptation and allowed my hand to travel unhindered between my legs, I couldn't help but wonder if he'd done this on purpose. If he'd intentionally left behind a souvenir of his presence as a token of apology for being so tough on me. Surely he'd known what I would end up doing with the towel once I noticed it was still there? Was this just another one of his games meant to entice me, give me just enough slack to keep me coming back for more?

 

Either way, I couldn't quite bring myself to care – especially not when I finally climaxed hard on my own fingers with memories and fantasies alike of him pounding me into a stupor dancing through my mind. No. If it meant staying in his good graces and being allowed to remain by his side for the foreseeable future, then I would endure any form of humiliation or abuse he deigned to hand out.

 

Mister Chang was like a hard drug of the most lethal caliber and I was already too irreparably addicted to back out of this arrangement. I'd grown helplessly dependent on him in such a short amount of time and I could never so much as fathom cutting that tie.

 

Unfortunately for me, he seemed to be well aware of that.

 


End file.
